


That's Not My Name

by kenadix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, name games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenadix/pseuds/kenadix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had had a rough day...a really rough day. Too bad his least favourite barista was working in his favourite coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not My Name

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this off a random tumblr prompt. Hope you like it! :D 
> 
> ALSO NOTE: I don't have a beta reader at the moment so there may be some mistakes.

Castiel had had a rough day. A really rough day.

When a 5yr old managed to spill a can of bright blue paint on your shirt, claiming they wanted it to « match your eyes » you tend to become a bit miserable for the rest of the day. Oddly specific, but t’is the life of a kindergarten teacher. 

Now Cas loved the kids, he really did. He loved Anna and her slightly bossy yet sweet demeanour, Charlie and her over-energetic comic book character descriptions…..even Chuck, the kid with an imagination that rivalled Dr. Seuss. So yeah, he loved kids and his job….he just also has a healthy relationship with the last bell of the day and keeping his white shirts…white. 

Sighing he run a hand through his hair as he walked into his favourite coffee shop, some family owned joint attached to the local garage. He supposed it was good business for the shop. Here, have a coffee while you wait for your oil change! But there was one thing he absolutely could not stand about the place…..

« Hey Blue-Eyes! » 

He groaned, glancing over towards the voice. 

Dean Winchester. 

« You know that is not my name. » Cas remarked flatly, walking up to the wooden counter. There were only a few other customers and they were, as always, more then happy to ignore the daily confrontation.

« Are you sure? And here I was thinking your given name was Blue-Eyes….silly me. » 

Silly was not the word he’d use…

Dean, however, leaned over the counter, almost daring Castiel to take a step back. Of course, Castile didn’t dare even flinch and instead raised an eyebrow at the shit-eater grin the other was giving him. 

« Coffee. Bla- »

« Black as sin. I know. Never changes. » 

« I wasn’t aware that it had to….nice of you to memorize my coffee order though Dean, » he shot back sarcastically. That actually earned him a slight blush from Dean.

Score 1 for Castiel. 

« Black coffee comin’ right up. » He muttered, smirk returning as he prepared it and picked up a sharpie.

Cas wondered what his name would be today. So far he’d gotten everything from « sex-hair » to « rumpled shirt » and even once « slightly grumpy face. » Once Dean even wrote down Bob, BOB. He put down Bob…..how bland. 

« So, who am I today? » Castiel deadpanned. He was too tired for this, too tired to humour the cute-yet-incredibly irritating barista.

Unamused, he held out his hand for the coffee, which had been in Dean’s hands far longer then usual, no doubt the younger man was coming up with his « best name yet. » Ugh.

« Here Blue-Eyes, best name ever, hope you like it. » The comment was tossed out with a wink before Dean turned back to *cleaning* the machines and counters.

Cas promptly turned and walked out without looking at the cup, deciding he wouldn’t give Dean the satisfaction of seeing his annoyance. 

When he stepped outside he finally dared to looked down at the cup in his hands and read it, nearly dropping it as his cheeks heated up a bit. 

It read: «Looked a bit down today. Best name yet: Castiel (Genius right?) » 

He looked back toward the shops door, grinning before letting out a genuine laugh as he headed for his car. No doubt tomorrow Dean would have a new name for him, but for the first time he was almost looking forward to it. As it was he already felt better. 

“What an irritating barista.” He muttered with a smile.


End file.
